This proposal is the third competing renewal of our Training Grant in Lung Science. During the last 8 and a half years, the Training Grant has provided 47 trainees the opportunity to develop strong foundations in lung science, including 25 MDs, 8 PhDs and 14 Predoctoral graduate students (with 1 MD-PhD student). Of the 21 MD trainees completing training over the past 10 years, 13 accepted academic positions, all of whom remain in academic positions and to date X have successfully competed for NIH and other funding. Of the 8 post-doctoral and 14 pre-doctoral PhD trainees, most are still in training positions, but four hold faculty positions. There are three major aims of our Training Program: (1) to provide 3 years of rigorous scientific training for physician-scientists, enabling them to become independent investigators examining scientific questions related to human lung disease; (2) to provide up to 3 years of post-doctoral training to PhD scientists focusing their studies in lung biology and promoting long term careers in this field; and (3) to train graduate students from the MD-PhD program and other established degree-granting programs - and guide them into careers in lung research. MD trainees are strongly encouraged to obtain an advanced degree in order to optimize their opportunities for a successful investigative career. The major curricular areas encompassed by the program are: (1) Cell & Molecular Biology; (2) Systems Biology, Bioengineering; & Bio-Informatics; and (3) Clinical Research, leading to a Masters in Public Health or Clinical Research. The curriculum provides formal training and degree opportunities in Biochemistry, Molecular Biology & Biochemistry (BMBB Department); Genetics, Cell Biology & Development (GCD Department); Immunology; Cancer Biology (MiCaB program); Bioengineering (Minor program); Bioinformatics (Masters program); Masters in Public Health; and Masters in Clinical Research. The training faculty is drawn from 4 colleges in our Academic Health Center and the Institute of Technology. Faculty expertise extends across a broad spectrum of areas, including: pulmonary fibrosis; lung injury; lung cancer; COPD; sleep medicine; asthma; cystic fibrosis; and bioethics. Comprehensive resources and stable research funding in each area provide an outstanding training environment.